Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy!
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Jess was the new girl...and she had to show Nelson Baxter that she was the one for him! The only way to do that? Music, of course... Nelson/OC romance! Love you Becca!


_**Hey, guys! It's me again...please don't throw torches or anything cause I'm not working on 'HTRANGH'...it's coming along nicely, if you'd like to know! It might be updated by next Saturday so, look out for that! **_

_**But anyways, this story has been on my mind ( Lol the irony in that one after watching the new Bucket & Skinner!)! It's for my girly cow Adrianna Rhode! Check out her stories and look out for her NEW ones that she better be writing for me (Love you Bexxa!)!**_

_**Anyways, check out this story written for her OC Jessa Couture! It's called 'Hey, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy!' and it IS inspired by Call Me Maybe, the most popular song out there now!**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own ANYTHING...no songs mentioned or the OC...just the ideas! I wished I owned Call Me Maybe...I'd be hella lot richer! JK...maybe ;)**_

* * *

Jessa 'Jess' Couture wasn't new to the whole 'love game'. She was queen of that game when she was at Melrose high, but now she had to move out to California with her dad because of her mom's job and her family being unbearable.

She started Brewster High a week after moving there and she already was catching the lovebugs. Nelson Baxter was her new affection and she couldn't wait to have him under her spell...problem was he was totally oblivious to her flirting.

She tried everything, from notes to the eye batting to even trying to call him! She always got his 'playing Furious Pigeons' excuse. She had to find a way to get Nelson to figure out that she liked him.

**I threw a wish in the well,****  
****Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

Jess was walking home one bright, sunny Thursday, another failed attempt to getting Nelson to like her, when she had walked by a park…with a wishing well. Her granny always told her when wanting something and your hard work is useless, go to the nearest wishing well and throw your hopes and dreams in.

She walked faster towards the well, almost looking like an old person in a jogging suit speed walking, and looked inside. At the bottom shined what looked like millions and millions of pennies, nickels and dimes lying there.

**I looked to you as it fell, ****  
****And now you're in my way**

Jess felt around in her pockets, looked in her purse and finally found a few pennies and dimes in the bottom. She looked down at her hand as she had put her hand over the wishing well and closed her eyes.

**I'd trade my soul for a wish, ****  
****Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

'_**Here goes nothing…on all the freaking love and BTR gods in the planet…I wish for Nelson Baxter to notice me' **_she whispered as the coins fell into the well with a clink.

Jess didn't notice that Stevie and Kevin were walking down the same street when they saw drop coins in the well.

"Hey, Jessie! Did you just throw coins in the well?" Kevin yelled out, startling Jess with the yelling.

"I wouldn't ever do that! I just…drop my pen when I walked over from the bench over in the outside of the…ice cream cart." She lied. She didn't want them thinking she believed in that sorta of stuff.

"Well…it looked like you just did." Stevie told her, suspicions high in her.

"Um, nope, not what I did! Hey, Kacey told me to tell you guys emergency band meeting if I see, and I saw you so….emergency band meeting!"She lied again.

"But why didn't she just text or—" Kevin asked, but Stevie pulled him along so they won't miss the meeting.

Jess, satisfied with the wish and getting rid of her friends, she walked home to video chat with her best friend Reaghan.

**~~~The Next Day~~~**

Jessa was on the bus, sitting alone as usual, until Nelson got up from his seat next to Kacey and sat down.

"Hey Jessaloo! How's it going today?" he asked, the younger girl blushing from his nickname for her.

"Nelson, I asked you to stop calling me that." Jessa said pretend mad, even though the boy looked too adorable to actually be mad at.

"But it's cute….just like you." He told her, it dawning on him and her at the same time that he called her 'cute'.

"What did you just say?" she asked as Nelson tried to come up with a great lie to cover what he said.

"I—um, said—that we—I think—I'M GLAD THAT WE'RE FRIENDS!" he yelled, which made the entire bus look at the two, and the bus driver stop the bus.

'_**He said it…we're only friends…great, there goes my plans of him ever liking me.' **_She thought as she put her earphones in to play 'Payphone' and the bus went back to its normal speed of talking, gossip and music playing from every direction.

Nelson looked over at Jess after the whole outburst to say…well, SOMETHING, but she was listening to music and looked kinda…disappointed. He, also disappointed, went back to his seat with Zander.

Jessa, still stressed out about the Nelson stitch, looked over to her left and saw the space empty, and sighed. Her sigh suddenly turned into a huge smile when she heard a familiar song on her iPhone.

She mouthed the lyrics as she got a light bulb idea.

'_**I'm so glad the Perfs have a bathroom full of clothes my size…' **_Jess thought as the bus pulled into the school parking lot and she ran towards the bathroom.

_**~~~Lunch Time (Gravity 5 and Jess have same lunch period) ~~~**_

Gravity 5 were at their new and improved Perf-free center table, and the Perfs were out for lunch that day, when Jess came out dressed like a street but stylish version of a Perf with a wireless headset microphone, stood on the short brick wall behind Gravity 5's table. (Polyvore- street_perf/set?id=50632240)

"Hey, guys! If you know me or love/hate me, you know I'm Jess Couture! Well, another thing if you wanted to know, I'm gonna sing for you guys! I know, I've never sang in school or at all, but I really do have a great voice. There's this guy I've been trying to get to notice me since I started this school that hasn't go the memo yet! Most of you girls can agree with me when I say guys can't catch on as fast as girl can! Today, I've got a song just for this guy to see me the way I see him…if you know this song, please sing along if you wanna! So, here I go!" she said as the beat of the music started.

**I threw a wish in the well,**

**Don't ask me, I'll never tell**

**I looked to you as it fell,**

**And now you're in my way**

Jess sang and the whole lunch gasped. This girl was the queen of vocals. She 'threw' something in her invisible well. She looked at Nelson for the next part as she jumped from the wall to the table next to Gravity 5's.

**I'd trade my soul for a wish,**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**

**I wasn't looking for this,**

**But now you're in my way**

She pointed to herself and then pointed to the sky when she sang 'wish'. She pulled some change from the table as she did a small dance move (picture Tori dancing in 'Freak the Freak Out' XD).

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

She jumped on the floor and danced some more. Then, she walked over to Nelson and made a phone with her fingers.

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

She hopped on Gravity 5's table and pointed to Nelson when she sang this part of the chorus.

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

Jess was off the table by then and was singing by the popular kids on one side of the Quad. She danced with some of them until she got to 'All the other boys' and sat on one of the senior guys lap.

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**You took your time with the call,**

**I took no time with the fall**

**You gave me nothing at all,**

**But still, you're in my way**

She ran towards Nelson and made another 'phone' and then dramatically 'fell'. Then, Jess made the no sign with her hand. She did the begging sign with her hands.

**I beg, and borrow and steal**

**Have foresight and it's real**

**I didn't know I would feel it,**

**But it's in my way**

She winked at Nelson as she danced on the old Gravity 5 table sang the next part.

**Your stare was holdin',**

**Ripped jeans, skin was showin'**

**Hot night, wind was blowin'**

**Where you think you're going, baby?**

She sang as she jumped off the table and in front of the band once again. She smiled at Stevie and Kasey as she made the crazy sign with her hands.

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

She made another 'phone' and danced again on the tables again.

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

She put her hands over her heart when she sang the next part.

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**I missed you so, so bad**

She sang the next few parts while standing back up on the brick wall.

**It's hard to look right,**

**At you baby,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**Hey, I just met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

**And all the other boys,**

**Try to chase me,**

**But here's my number,**

**So call me, maybe?**

She sang all the parts in front of Nelson until the end of the song.

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so bad**

**I missed you so, so bad**

**Before you came into my life**

**I missed you so bad**

**And you should know that**

**So call me, maybe?**

She sat on Nelson's lap and gave him her phone number. Nelson suddenly got the urge to kiss Jess and he did just that, as the Quad clapped and cheered for the two. They pulled back the two blushes forming on the both of them.

The rest of Gravity 5 was still stunned until the kiss, in which they got up and stood in front of their friends making googley eyes at each other when Zander cleared his throat.

"Jess, that was AMAZING! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Kasey squealed at her.

"I just didn't wanna be in the spotlight here like at my old school." She said with her arms wrapped around Nelson's waist.

"Yeah, you did really great, J!" Zander told her and then, he and Kasey walked off hand-and-hand with Stevie and Kevin giving her thumbs up and then following their friends with their arms wrapped around each other's shoulders.

~~~With Nelson and Jess~~~

"Jess, have you really liked me since you came to school?" he asked, already knowing from the song and the kiss.

"YES! But you didn't know it until the whole singing/dancing thing." She said standing up and looking down at him.

"Well, excuse me for not realizing a very special girl would like a goofy and geeky guy like me!" he said, also standing.

"That's exactly why I feel for you though! You're geeky and goofy, but you're also funny and adorable and—you just called me special." She said it dawning on her as she got closer to him and slide her hand into his.

"You are and don't ever let anyone tell you any different…you're amazing the way you are." He said moving is head closer to kiss her

Jess knew what he was doing, and moved her head in and connected their lips again. It was firework-making, spark flying, bomb dropping kiss. They separated when Nelson's phone rang…his ringtone was the Spiderman Theme Song mash-up with Naked by DEV. He answered his phone, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, Kev? But I'm hanging with Jess…alright, tell your crazy girlfriend that I'm coming!"he told his best friend.

"Guess you have to go?" she questioned.

"Yeah, but I wanna hang this Friday." He told her, grabbing hold of her hands again.

"Hmmm…I think I could arrange for that to happen." She joked.

He kissed her one last time and turned to walk to the band room.

"Call me?" she asked.

He turned and gave her a smirk, "Maybe!" and then kept walking away.

"I hope that was a joke!" she called after him.

'_**I **_**hope**_** that was a joke'**_ she thought, confused, and then she sat back down and just sighed.

* * *

_**So...guys...HOW WAS IT? Sorry, the excitement of Just Jennette Night is still wearing off...but, Bumble B, hope you enjoyed your fic! Read and Review guys! I would appreciate it deeply! love ya, Girly Cows and Alien Cows!**_

_**~~~MissH2O~~~**_


End file.
